A screwed over Seina
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: what if Seina wasn't all he appeared to be? What if he had a violent and bloody path? What if he already knew about Jurai and space and all thanks to Tenchi and the others? What if...Seina wasn't even born an earthling? He was left there for his protection and his adoptive family was killed before his eyes at a young age. Watch how this changed everything. AU OOC BASHING FEMSLASH M
1. The spar and girl?

**Tenchi Muyo and Tenchi Muyo GXP Cross AU**

**By: Sayaalv  
(A/N: I own nothing and what if 'Seina' was keeping a large secret from everyone? What if he wasn't the only one doing so? What if 'Seina's past was different and a lot more violent? AU some bashing OOC Femslash and implied Femslash.)**

"Let me get this straight. Because I got my enhancements so late in the class and therefore failed my earlier classes I have to fight Seiryo-san with wooden blades in order to pass?" Seina Yamada-Masaki asked blinking slightly at Lady Mikami as he stood in front of the entire Galaxy Police Training school.

"Yes that is correct. Also for some reason Airi and three very important women are insisting on watching the fight, as well as bringing some people they know to watch the fight." Lady Mikami said nodding while Seiryo stood on the other side of the stage with a wooden sword in his hands while Seina's was loosely perched upon his shoulder.

"Here they are now in fact." Lady Mikami said as the door opened and Lady Airi led a group of people into the room.

"Seina-chan!" An excited womans voice shouted as one of the women following Airi disappeared from view, only to reappear in front of Seina squishing him in a hug that had his bones cracking.

"I think you're hurting Seina-nii momma!" A young girl said as a child that looked just like the woman currently hugging the life out of a blue faced Seina rushed over to try and pry her mother off of Seina.

"Sister. Please release Seina-kun. He still has to fight Seiryo-san and to do so he needs to be able to breathe." An elegant looking black haired woman said smiling slightly in amusement while the green haired woman hugging Seina released him and pouted.

"But sis! We haven't seen Seina-chan in almost a year!" The green haired queen said pouting at her sister/lover who giggled lightly behind one of her hands.

"I know that sister but Seina-kun does have to fight in order to pass and to do so you have to stop hugging him for now." The black haired queen said smiling at her sister/lover while Seina sighed in relief and shot her a thankful look.

"You can hug Seina-kun as much as you wish after the fight." The black haired queen finished causing Seina to adopt a look of horror while the green haired queen beamed at her sister/lover for that.

"Better you than me Seina." A silver-blue haired woman said appearing behind Seina and slapping him on the back in sympathy.

"It is good to see you again Seina. When Lady Airi told us you had gone out into space we were quite worried but we knew you would be alright." A purple haired red eyed woman said bowing politely to Seina, who instantly bowed back.

"Sorry for worrying all of you but I didn't really have any time to tell you. I go to bed one night and when I wake up I'm already on the transport ship." Seina apologized with a sheepish grin after he pulled out of the bow while the small green haired girl giggled.

"That sounds like something that could only happen to you or Mihoshi-nee-chan." The girl said causing the others to nod solemnly in agreement while many were in shock at how casual and friendly Seina was being with the royal family.

"Oh Seina-chan! When I heard from mother that you were becoming a GP officer I was so scared and so happy! Maybe when you graduate they can assign you to be mine and Kiyone's partner as long as your bad luck doesn't act up again." The ever energetic Mihoshi said squishing Seina's head in-between her breasts as she hugged the life out of him, much to three certain womens shock and anger.

"What do you think you're doing to Tenchi!?" Ex-space pirate Ryoko Balta all but screamed at Mihoshi who merely blinked at her innocently in confusion.

"Should I be drawing up a marriage contract?" Mihoshi's mother and Mikami's niece, Mitoto, asked grinning at her daughter as she pointed at the deep purple faced Seina. He had turned red due to his blush but add that to his blue from lack of oxygen and you got his current purple color.

"Oh! Sorry about that Seina!" Mihoshi said releasing the boy that was now gasping for air dramatically while Sasami rushed to his side in worry.

"Not with Seina-chan no but if you can draw one up with Tenchi that would be fine." Mihoshi said cheerfully to her mother, who merely blinked at her daughter for a moment, and causing Ryoko Hakubi and Ayeka to swell like bull frogs in anger.

"You leave Tenchi alone!" The two shouted at the clumsy blond, causing a smirking Seto to swat them both over the back of their heads with her fan.

"That's quite enough girls. We're here to watch Seina-chan wipe the floor with Seiryo-san, not for you to argue over Tenchi again." Seto said calmly following Airi towards the empty seats waiting for them, stopping as she was about to pass by Seina who was reassuring Sasami that he was alright.

"Good luck Seina-chan. Not that you need it of course." Seto said bending down and pressing a small kiss to Seina's forehead, causing most of the students' jaws to drop while Amane, Kiriko, and Ryoko B. were fuming at this but held their tongues. They weren't dumb enough to go against 'Devil Princess' Seto.

"This guy will be a piece of cake for Seina-nii! Pinky got knocked out by a wave of water when he fought Tenchi-nii!" Sasami cheered innocently causing many to snicker at not only what she had said but also what she had called Seiryo.

"Sasami, it's quite rude to call someone names." The black haired Queen Funaho lightly scolded the young princess who scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Aww let it go just this once sis. Sasami-chan is telling the truth after all!" Sasami and Ayeka's mother, Queen Misaki, said grinning and causing Seiryo to flush in anger while a tan boy walked over to Seina and helped him up.

"Go get him Seina." The boy, Prince Tenshi many realized, said grinning down at Seina who was about a head shorter than him.

"Will do Tenshi-nii-san." Seina said grinning widely back up at the boy, causing a few of the more observant ones to notice the dimple on Seina's chin.

"You two may begin when ready." Mikami said before retreating to her seat in between her niece and Lady Airi, who had a bag of popcorn courtesy of Seto.

"So how long do you think it'll take Seina to beat up Seiryo?" Misaki asked her sister/lover curiously and causing many of the nearby cadets to snort slightly.

"No offense my queen but with his bad luck, Seina will lose in less than a minute." One of the braver boys said sneering towards Seina and causing the two queens eyes to narrow slightly.

"So you're betting on Seiryo then?" Misaki asked turning to look at the boy as she scooted a little closer to Funaho subtly, if the cadet said one bad thing about Seina then Funaho and Lady Seto were the only ones who could hold her back. The boy merely nodded his head timidly and with a blush, the queens were very beautiful for their age and most of the males in the galaxy have had a crush on one queen or the other during one point in time or another.

"I bet fifty thousand yen on Seina. What about you sis?" Misaki said turning to look at her sister curiously and causing many to wonder where the calmer of the two queens had gotten a cup of tea all of a sudden.

"I am betting on Seina as well." Funaho said smiling as she lowered her cup; subtly placing her free hand over Misaki's in order to keep the green haired woman calm. Misaki smiled at Funaho and turned to look at the others.

"He's gonna win!" Sasami cheered, causing Ryo-ohki to let out a 'meow' of agreement.

"Of course I'm wagering on Seina." Ayeka said causing Airi to nod in agreement.

"Seina for sure." Ryoko H. said tossing a cookie into her mouth and causing Kushimoto to nod slightly as he switched from his disguise to his true form of Prince Yosho.

"I know what Seina-chan is capable of when he puts his mind to it. I would be a fool to bet against Seina." Yosho said while Seiryo was talking about how Seina 'couldn't possibly beat him so he'll hold back to make it even'.

"I agree with grandpa. Only an idiot would bet against Seina." Tenchi said nodding while Lady Seto nodded as well.

"I saw Seina-chan knock down a full grown tree with one punch a few days before the enhancements. My money is on Seina. Thank you Mitoto-chan." Mikami said accepting the drink her niece handed her while Mihoshi's partner, Kiyone, winced slightly.

"Now that Seina-chan had the enhancements…ouch. Is the med-bay prepared?" Kiyone asked accepting the drink Mihoshi handed her with a smile and causing the other women to cringe as well, well most of them did. Ayeka, Ryoko H., Seto, and Airi were grinning widely.

"The med-bay is always prepared. Mihoshi's clumsiness and Seina-chan's bad luck sees to that." Airi said grinning causing the others to snort slightly in amusement, they had no doubts about that. Heck even Mihoshi and Mitoto snorted slightly, there was no denying it.

"Look I just want to get this over with so can you stop talking now?" Seina asked after doing some stretches and ignoring everything that Seiryo had said, it was all utter crap so why bothering listening to it?

"Hmph. Patience is a virtue, cadet, but as you wish." Seiryo said with a dramatic flair as he flicked his hair over his shoulder and readied his sword.

"I never claimed to have any virtues." Seina said with a casual shrug, causing Funaho to stifle an un-ladylike snort and shoot a grinning Misaki a pointed look.

"Let us begin then!" Seiryo said running at Seina and trying to hit him with a downward swing of the wooden sword. Seina easily angled his sword to intercept it with one hand, causing Seiryo's eyes to widen at the fact that Seina was using one hand to hold off both of Seiryo's hands! Seiryo was so shocked by this that he didn't see Seina's fist coming until it was buried into the pink haired mans stomach, sending him spiraling into a wall.

"Lucky shot. Don't get cocky cadet." Seiryo said standing back up slightly unsteadily with one hand on his stomach in pain.

"Pot meet Kettle. He just called you black." Seina said blandly and causing all those that understood the Earth phrase to snicker or snort in amusement.

"Hmph. You may get in a few lucky shots since I'm going easy on you cadet but don't expect to win. I've been trained in all forms of martial arts my family knows since I could walk." Seiryo boasted, hoping to unnerve Seina who merely looked at him boredly.

"So you only started training two years ago? I doubt you had enough brain cells to know how to walk before then." Seina quipped, causing quite a few of the students to snicker slightly while Seiryo fumed.

"You should show respect to your betters cadet." Seiryo said coming in with a left diagonal slash that was easily parried.

"I do show respect to my betters. I show respect to Lady Seto, Lady Airi, Lady Mikami, Lady Funaho, and Lady Misaki all the time." Seina said grinning as he pushed Seiryo's blade away, causing the pink haired man to stumble for balance for a moment which was all Seina needed. Well it would have been all he needed had a shoe not connected with the back of his head at that second, causing him to lose focus.

"What was that for?" Seina asked massaging the back of his head as he turned to look at Misaki, throwing her back her shoe.

"What have sis and I told you about being so formal with us?" Misaki growled glaring slightly at Seina, she hated it when her family was formal instead of casual around her.

"Sorry." Seina said scratching the back of his head sheepishly when he realized his mistake. Seiryo used the opening that had been created to try and make a diagonal slash across Seina's chest. Seina managed to bend backwards enough that his chest was cut open by the jagged wooden sword in Seiryo's hands but the sword had caught the edge of Seina's workout gi top.

"Shit!" Seina swore as his gi top was ripped off and he used his free arm to cover part of his chest that was wrapped in bandages while many were staring at Seina's bare upper torso in shock and slight horror. Seina's back was crisscrossed in scars that seemed to come from a sword fight with actual blades while there were a jagged looking scar across Seina's flat but toned stomach and there was a wicked scar near his hip. Seiryo's swords fell from his hands as he stared at Seina's body in shock, and not just because of the scars either.

"Y-Y-You're a GIRL!" Seiryo shouted shocked as he pointed at 'Seina' who merely sighed and dropped 'his' arm from 'his' upper chest. Many were staring with dropped jaws when they realized that Seiryo was right. Right there for all to see were a pair of rather impressive breasts being covered and bound by medical tape over 'Seina's chest.


	2. Appearances and Introductions

**Tenchi Muyo and Tenchi Muyo GXP Cross AU**

**By: Sayaalv  
(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Y-Y-You're a GIRL!" Seiryo shouted shocked as he pointed at 'Seina' who merely sighed and dropped 'his' arm from 'his' upper chest. Many were staring with dropped jaws when they realized that Seiryo was right. Right there for all to see were a pair of rather impressive breasts being covered and bound by medical tape over 'Seina's chest.

"Geez what was your first clue?" 'Seina' asked snarling at Seiryo slightly while the Royal Family members quickly jumped to their feet, ready to beat the crap out of Seiryo for pulling off 'Seina's top.

"Here ya go!" Mitoto said handing 'Seina' a simple black shirt with a ditzy smile on her face.

"Thanks." 'Seina' said slipping the shirt over her head and covering her scars and chest, although it was a little tight especially around her chest.

"No problem. With your bad luck I thought you might need another shirt. Sorry if it doesn't fit but I didn't know your measurements so I just gave you one of Mihoshi-chan's old shirts!" Mitoto said cheerfully while Mihoshi blinked, when had her mother taken one of her shirts?

"Well since the proverbial cat is out of the bag you might as well drop the illusion around you." Funaho told 'Seina' and causing her to nod slightly in understanding. 'Seina' closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated as she got rid of the illusion over her actual appearance.

Many of the Cadet boys, and quite a few girls, were staring with their jaws on the ground and a blush on their faces when 'Seina's hair grew down to her shoulders and gained some blue-green streaks in it. 'Seina's face rounded a little more and her body filled out a bit more in the muscle department but was still rather slim. Even with her chest bandaged and bound the shirt grew a bit tighter around it, making the shirt look more like a tube top than a T-shirt. The shirt showed off quite a few of her scars that hadn't vanished with the illusion and actually seemed to reveal more of the scars. When she finally opened her eyes again, after the illusion finished dropping, everyone noticed that while her left eye was still its warm brown color her right eye was now a wine red color. All in all. She was very exotic even for the galaxy and very beautiful.

"You knew she was a girl!?" Seiryo demanded glaring at Lady Airi and Lady Mikami who were chuckling at all the shocked looks around them.

"Of course we did. Why do you think I asked Mikami directly to take care of 'Seina's enhancement procedures?" Airi said grinning at Seiryo who was glowering at them and blushing in embarrassment at not realizing the cadet he tormented every chance he could was in fact a girl.

"I mean honestly. The girl is my husband's sister and my grandsons' honorary little sister. Of course I knew." Airi said rolling her eyes slightly while more than a few were shocked, they didn't know she was married.

"Huh?" More than a few of the cadets asked shocked slightly and more confused than anything. How was it possible for the girl they all knew as 'Seina' to be the little sister of both Lady Airi's unknown husband and her grandson?

"She was born my husband's baby sister. Since she did grow up on Earth with no knowledge of her birth family until two years ago she had grown up around my grandson, who had adopted her as his little sister." Airi explained slowly to the cadets who all nodded in understanding at this, well it made more sense than it did a few minutes ago at least.

"Why else do you think I can call her 'grandma' and usually get away with it?" 'Seina' asked curiously and causing Airi to glare at her and throw a shoe that 'Seina' easily dodged.

"Don't call me grandma!" Airi yelled at the girl who merely stuck her tongue out playfully, causing Funaho to give Misaki a pointed look.

"Whatever you say Grandma Airi." 'Seina' said grinning cheerfully as she dodged Airi's other shoe.

"Wait so what's your real name? It's not Seina too is it?" Amane asked staring down at 'Seina' curiously and looking her over appreciatively. Amane didn't really care that her crush was actually a girl since science could make it so that the two of them could have children even if both of them were girls.

"My real name? It's Seto actually." 'Seina' or rather Seto said grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of her neck slightly at the disbelieving looks everyone shot her.

"Seto? You mean like as in Lady Seto?" Ryoko B. asked pointing at a grinning 'Devil Princess' who merely nodded.

"Yep. Mama and mom named me after Grandma Seto." The younger Seto said grinning sheepishly while many people had their jaws on the ground at what she had called Lady Seto.

"What makes you think you can call Lady Seto 'grandma' and get away with it?! Whether you were named after her or not!" Seiryo said causing Lady Seto to narrow her eyes at the pink haired man who shrank down under her gaze.

"Cause that's what she is. She's my grandma on mama's side." The younger Seto said grinning sheepishly while all eyes turned toward Noike, who was sitting beside Misaki calmly and snickering.

"Why are you all looking at me? I'm her aunt not her mother." Noike asked looking annoyed at all of their looks that were then shifted towards Misaki in shock, causing the green haired Queen to grin sheepishly. Almost instantly everyone could see the resemblance, the red eyes, the green-blue hair, and the sheepish grin.

"Yep! She's my mama, that's why she hit me with her shoe when I called her 'Lady Misaki' instead of mama." Seto said cheerfully when Seiryo pointed at Misaki as he looked at Seto questioningly.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself before we get back to the spar. Seto Akuma Masaki Jurai at your service. Daughter of Queen Funaho Masaki Jurai and Queen Misaki Masaki Jurai." Seto said with an over exaggerated bow to Seiryo as she grinned just as twistedly as Lady Seto could at all the dropped jaws and shocked looks she was getting while Misaki threw another shoe at Seto for being formal.


	3. the mafia and Death's Embrace Impact

**Tenchi Muyo and Tenchi Muyo GXP Cross AU**

**By: Sayaalv  
(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Allow me to reintroduce myself before we get back to the spar. Seto Akuma Masaki Jurai at your service. Daughter of Queen Funaho Masaki Jurai and Queen Misaki Masaki Jurai." Seto said with an over exaggerated bow to Seiryo as she grinned just as twistedly as Lady Seto could at all the dropped jaws and shocked looks she was getting while Misaki threw another shoe at Seto for being formal.

"Now let's get back to the spar and piece of advice Seiryo-san. Don't hold back…because I sure won't." Seto said without dropping her twisted grin, causing Seiryo to gulp slightly but regain his arrogance.

"If that is what you wish princess but just to warn you. You better come at me with the intent to kill me because, princess or no princess, I doubt you can win against me while I'm using my full power." Seiryo said arrogantly and causing Seto's grin to widen even more while her family paled.

"If that's what you want." Seto said biting her thumb till it bleed before drinking a bit of the blood, freaking out quite a few of her classmates as her brown eye turned wine red just like the other one was.

"Now let's go…WILD!" Seto said snapping her head up with her teeth bared in a vicious grin as she ran at Seiryo almost too fast for him to see. Seiryo barely had time to lift his blade in order to parry the fast strike at his stomach that Seto had went for. The girls' grin widened to insane proportions as she spun around suddenly and slammed the blunt side of her blade into Seiryo's left elbow, causing him to cry out as a loud sound of cracking bones was heard.

"He shouldn't have said for her to come at him with the intent to kill." Tenchi said sighing slightly and tossing some popcorn in his mouth idly while the others nodded in agreement.

"I mean seriously? The girl took out one hundred and one mafia members. Fifty of them had swords and fifty of them had guns and she killed every last one of them on her own with a single sword." Ryoko H. said rolling her eyes at the pink haired mans arrogance and idiocy while the cadets looked frightened while the two queens flinched violently.

"Yes and she nearly died in the process. I do hope she's concerned about her own safety this time." Funaho said softly while behind her Amane, Kiriko, and Ryoko B. were staring at their crush in shock.

"Wait you mean Sein-er Seto-chan down there is the one who killed the entire Moka Mafia two years ago?" Kiriko asked, having been on earth when the dead bodies of the mafia members had been found and reported. Who exactly killed them had never been clear since they had so many enemies that could have done it. To think it was the girl everyone thought to be a boy who had done it. The one that had so much bad luck such a thing seemed impossible.

"That's right I forgot you were on Earth for most of your life." Misaki said idly, causing Funaho to sigh slightly while Seto had landed another rather nasty blow to Seiryo's side. Seems like the young cadet/princess was as vicious as her namesake when she wanted to be, this had many cadets quickly writing down reminders to not piss off the young 'Demon Princess' as Seto was now being called.

"Yes Seto-chan was the one who killed all one hundred and one of the mafia members. To be fair though they had killed off her adoptive earth family when she was only around four or five, they even killed her two year old adoptive sister. She had seen it all from a hiding place and had trained for ten years in order to pay them pack almost fifty times over." Tenchi said in a haunted voice as he watched the girl he saw as a baby sister completely decimate Seiryo with a wide insane grin on her face.

"We were there when it happened. We had been visiting Ayeka and Sasami when Ryoko-san picked up the smell of blood and the sound of fighting so we went to investigate. She was wounded and had blood flowing out by the pints if not more. It took less than twenty minutes for her to kill every last swordsman, during which time she was shot repeatedly in the stomach and limbs but she kept going as if she didn't even feel it. After that it took her ten more minutes to kill fifty of the gunmen, we would have tried to stop the battle but Tenchi and Yosho stopped us. They explained to us why she was brutally murdering them and prevented us from intervening. Not a moment later she had killed the last one, the leader, just before he shot her in the chest. We managed to save her from dying that day." Funaho said her eyes haunted as she remembered the battlefield that she had first seen Seto on. The other cadets were shocked and more than a little terrified while they stared at Seto, who looked like she didn't even notice the cut across her forehead from a desperate attack courtesy of Seiryo.

"Hahaha. You'll have to do better than that to beat me. I call this style 'Death's Embrace' for a reason." Seto said cheerfully as she licked the blood that poured down her face and into her mouth.

"Death's Embrace?" Ryoko B. asked having never heard of that style before and that was saying something since she was more adept at using a sword than a gun and had researched any style she could get her hand on.

"It's a style Seto-chan made when she was twelve. The style revolves around scoring every blow you can against your opponent with no care for your own health. The only way for it to be fully utilized is under one condition and one alone." Yosho said his eyes darkening when Seto disarmed Seiryo and knocked him on his back before raising her sword in order to deliver a death blow.

"Misaki!" Funaho exclaimed causing her sister to nod as the two vanished while the sword got closer and closer to a terrified Seiryo's head.

"What condition is that?" Amane asked staring wide eyed as the sword came ever closer to Seiryo as if moving in slow motion.

"If the one using it is unafraid to die." Yosho said as a thud of impact seemed to echo around the entire arena.


	4. medics and pretzels

**Tenchi Muyo and Tenchi Muyo GXP Cross AU**

**By: Sayaalv  
(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"If the one using it is unafraid to die." Yosho said as a thud of impact seemed to echo around the entire arena.

"That's enough musume. Seiryo-san is in no condition to finish the fight. You've won so please throw down your sword. If you insist on continuing to fight you will be fighting me and Misaki." Funaho said wincing slightly as she held off the jagged sword with her arm, causing a small cut to appear and bleed slightly. Misaki was standing behind Seto with a hand poised to knock out her daughter should she not comply with Funaho's request.

"…O-okaa-san?" Seto asked tilting her head to the side curiously as she looked at Funaho with her eyes rapidly pulsing while her grip on the blade got weaker.

"Yes and your 'tou-san' is right behind you." Funaho said softly while Misaki face-planted anime style at her title before standing and giving Seto a soft smile.

"Calm down Musume otherwise I will have no choice but to knock you unconsciousness." Misaki said softly but seriously as well, she didn't want to hurt her technically youngest daughter but she would knock her out cold if need be.

"Otou-san." Seto said softly in a whisper before removing the sword from Funaho's arm and dropping it slightly as she passed out finally.

"Seto-chan!" Funaho exclaimed immediately grabbing her daughter so that she didn't fall and hit her head on the floor.

"Someone get some medic's over here!" Misaki shouted as she put pressure on the bleeding cuts on her daughter's side from the desperate attacks by Seiryo.

"Seiryo-san is likely to have some broken bones and Seto-chan does as well." Funaho said working frantically and ripping off part of her dress in order to try and stop the flow of blood from Seto's' head wound. It was thin that was true but with how close the blood vessels were to the skin on the head, she was bleeding quite profusely and it was showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. By this time quite a few people rushed over to check on either Seiryo or Seto, although there were quite a few more people worried over Seto than Seiryo.

"Queen Funaho! Your arm is bleeding!" A medic said rushing towards the queen and ignoring the bleeding teen on her lap.

"I don't care about that now! Take care of Seto-chan!" Funaho snapped yanking her bleeding arm free of the man's grip and continuing to put pressure on her daughters bleeding forehead.

"Lady Seto seems to be fine though." The man said looking at Lady Seto and causing quite a few people to face-palm in disbelief as a small red haired preteen pushed her way through the crowd around the two queens.

"Not mama you idiot!" Misaki yelled at the man, unable to believe that he honestly didn't seem to care about the bleeding teenager she and her sister/lover were trying to keep from bleeding out.

"Outta my way you baboon! Here, this should stop the bleeding." Washu said pushing the man out of her way before kneeling down and injecting a red vial into the blood vein in Seto's arm.

"What was that?" Funaho demanded almost instantly, glaring at Washu in case the scientist had done something stupid to her daughter.

"A healing agent. It's developed off of Ryoko's healing ability which lets her regenerate total body parts in a few minutes although it consumes a lot of her power to do so. Broken bones and internal bleeding, as well as her head wound, will be healed up quickly at minimum cost to Seto-chan." Washu explained shortly, knowing full well that the queens were not in the mood to hear a long lecture on the exact properties of the medicine that Washu had created.

"Thank you." Misaki said thankfully when she felt the wound under her hands close up tightly. Washu merely waved it off, she had developed the serum specifically for Seto after all.

"Oh that kid. I didn't know her name was Seto too, I've never seen her before." The medic dumbly stated rather offhandedly and merely shrugging at the sight of her blood covered face and cloths.

"You'd probably know her better as Seina Yamada, her male disguise that was dropped earlier today." Mitoto said cheerfully and causing the man to suddenly sneer.

"Oh THAT useless brat. Kid's more trouble than he's worth if you ask me. If it's not him coming to the medi-bay cause of something stupid that happened to him, it's someone else that was near him." The man sneered and was probably about to say more but he was cut off.

'BAM!'

'CRACK!' Those were the sounds that cut the man off as his jaw was broken by an insanely strong punch that sent him falling onto his ass. Everyone blinked for a moment as they looked at who it was exactly that had punched the rather stupid medic. Ayeka, Sasami, Ryo-ohki, Kiriko, and Ryoko H. had latched onto Misaki to hold her back when the man started in on Seto while Tenchi, Yosho, Airi, Mikami, and Mihoshi were holding back Lady Seto, Mitoto was being held back by Washu and Amane was doing her best to hold back Ryoko B. but there had been one person no one had been able to hold back in time.

"Go mother." Yosho summed up simply as he stared at the rather pissed off black haired queen that had delivered a strong right hook to the man's jaw.

"Go sister! Give him another one for me!" Misaki cheered Funaho on happily and with a grin on her face as the others merely stared at Funaho in shock. Okay, it was expected for Misaki and the others to try and attack the man but for Funaho who had never particularly cared for violence to do so?

"Damn. You really hurt him with that one. Do it again." Lady Seto said grinning wickedly at what Funaho had done and causing most of Tenchi's group to snort in amusement or agreement, no one was sure which.

"Listen and listen well asshole. That 'useless brat' as you called her is mine and Misaki's daughter by birth and you just insulted her to our faces. Do I need to spell out how screwed you are, or do I just scream it in your face?" Funaho asked her voice dangerously soft as she grabbed the man by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"Sis is cursing too? Man he's screwed and I haven't even had my turn to beat him a new one yet." Misaki said actually pouting at this fact while Sasami sighed slightly.

"Trust _you_ to be upset just because you won't get a chance to beat him black and blue for insulting Seto-nee." Sasami said sighing again when her mother merely grinned down at her, despite the headlock Ryoko H. had her in.

"She's younger than you Sasami-chan, so no need to call her 'nee' and of course I'd be upset. He insulted one of my babies, so naturally I want to cave his skull in with my fist." Misaki said cheerfully and causing many to sweat drop, especially since they had no trouble picturing her to do that exact thing.

"That's my girl." Lady Seto said proudly and causing many to stare at her dumbfounded, she was actually proud of Queen Misaki saying that?

"What? Where do you think she gets it from?" Seto asked blinking in confusion at all the dumbfounded or shocked looks she was getting from the others. Misaki hadn't inherited only Seto's looks after all, who knew?

"All done." Funaho said cheerfully as she deposited what vaguely looked like a human pretzel on the floor and dusted her hands off before humming slightly as she picked up her blood covered daughter.

"How'd she get his head that far up his ass?" Ryoko H. asked curiously as she looked at the painfully groaning thing that used to be a male medic.

"Oh stop groaning you piece of trash." Ryoko H. said punting the man into the wall like a football through a field goal.


	5. arrangements and torture?

**Tenchi Muyo and Tenchi Muyo GXP Cross AU**

**By: Sayaalv  
(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I'm fine mama. Grandma Washu did a great job with her new healing agent. Not even a scratch that I didn't already have before the fight." Seto was trying to reassure Funaho when the Academy students next saw her, a little under an hour later. It seemed that the black haired queen was fussing over her only daughter while the others merely stood nearby looking amused at the whole situation.

"And you think I'm clingy sometimes." Misaki said grinning at Ayeka who merely nodded slightly, before 'eep' ing when she realized just what she had agreed with. Needless to say Misaki and Lady Seto were snickering heartily at this, as was Seto and Ryoko H.

"Uh that is to say that-"

"Don't worry Ayeka-chan. I'm clingy when I want to be and I know it. I'm nowhere near as clingy as sis can get though!" Misaki said cheerfully interrupting whatever excuse Ayeka was trying to come up with and causing the purple haired princess to sigh slightly in relief. Funaho heard her fellow queen but ignored her words in favor of fretting over her youngest child, she couldn't argue anyways. Misaki was telling the straight up truth and she knew it.

"You should sit down Seto-chan. You don't want to strain yourself." Funaho fretted causing Seto to sigh while Yosho clamped a hand onto her shoulder in support.

"You're my baby sister and I adore you Seto-chan but better you than me." Yosho said bluntly and causing the others to nod slightly in agreement. When he first found out that the girl his grandson had adopted as his baby sister was really Yosho's own baby sister, he had started trying to spoil the girl rotten and taught her everything he knew. Both he and Tenchi adored their baby sister who could easily kick their butts in a fight; she had inherited Misaki's superhuman strength after all. Besides, no one wanted to be who Funaho was fretting over so much. It never ended well.

"Screw you jiji-nii." Seto said pouting at Yosho who merely chuckled and patted her head while Funaho scolded her on her language.

"Hey Seina! Why didn't you tell us you were a girl, let alone a princess?" Seto's two roommates, human looking Kenneth Barl and canine looking Rajau Ga Waura, asked walking up and looking at Seto in betrayal.

"I'm used to acting and referring to myself as a boy so it never came up, plus you two are perverts. No way in hell was I going to tell the two of you that I'm a girl especially since I share a dorm room with you both. Plus I never kept the fact that I'm a princess hidden, I just didn't bring attention to it." Seto said bluntly to the two, who were then cowering under the six way glare they were getting from Misaki, Airi, Lady Seto, Funaho, Yosho, and Tenchi. The group didn't like perverts, and they definitely didn't like perverts around the 'baby' of the family.

"You will be moved out of that room immediately young lady. Not just because it was revealed that you are a girl, but also because it is nowhere near secure enough for a member of the Royal Family." Funaho said rather bluntly to her youngest and only female child who merely sighed and nodded, she had expected this.

"Amane's house is secure enough for Seto-chan to stay there. Especially since Ryoko Balta, Kiriko, and Amane themselves stay there as well and those three have been insanely protective of Seto-chan since before it was revealed that she was a she or a princess!" Airi said grinning mischievously at her mother-in-law who's eyebrow shot upwards at this.

"Plus I go over to visit often, as does Airi and even Mikami checks in with them at least once a day!" Lady Seto said grinning wickedly behind her fan as she and Airi exchanged looks, time to play matchmaker! Mikami caught the looks they exchanged and merely chuckled lightly, this would be amusing that much was certain.

"I dare say those three might be as protective over Seto-chan as Lady Misaki is, possibly as protective as you are Lady Funaho." Mikami tossed in her two cents, mentally planning to have many _many_ cameras set up to record the hilarity that was to ensue. This caused both queens eyebrows to shoot up while the rest of the groups, minus Seto, were gapping.

Misaki alone was crazy protective of her daughters, hell Sasami vividly remembered one time when she was little that her mother had beaten a guard near to death because he had cursed in front of the young princess. Funaho? She was worse than Misaki. Someone had badmouthed Yosho once in front of Funaho merely because he was half-earthling and Funaho had merely grinned eerily as she demonstrated a lot of torture techniques that earthlings used, since no one expected an earthling to be on Jurai they were completely legal to use to boot! Sasami, Ayeka, Yosho, hell even Seto, Misaki, and Azusa still had some nightmares about those techniques she had used, especially the one with a nail and hammer in between every joints on both the guys hands. If Mikami was right and those three were as protective over Seto as Funaho and Misaki…dear goddesses they feared for whatever poor bastard tried to hurt Seto now!

"Is that so?" Funaho asked curiously with a raised eyebrow, eyeing the three sheepishly grinning women warily.

"You bet. I believe Amane once rammed Seiryo off of the road near a cliff because he had insulted Seto-chan in front of her. That's what Seto-chan said when they got to the café I was cooking at that day." Airi cheerfully reported causing Ryoko Hakubi, Ryoko Balta, and even Ayeka to give the blushing blond a high-five or slap on the back. None of them liked that 'pink haired sissy-ass bastard', as Ryoko H. had once called him.

"That a point in her favor on my part." Misaki said idly with a cheerful grin on her face while the others of their group nodded solemnly. Well, that was until Funaho's next question caused them to tense ever so slightly.

"Oh? And what, exactly, are these three's intentions towards my youngest child and only daughter?" Funaho questioned rather bluntly and causing the three women to blush deep red while Yosho, Misaki, Sasami, Ayeka, and Lady Seto paled slightly. Funaho was speaking in a soft velvety voice that would normally arouse any that heard it, if they hadn't been there when she tortured that idiotic man that badmouthed Yosho that day.

That was the same kind of voice she had used when talking to the man just before she began to cheerfully torture him without remorse. Needless to say that those that had been there were saying a quick prayer to all three goddesses hoping that the three women on the receiving end of that velvety voice survived with their sanity intact.


End file.
